Drills and drill bits have been in use for hundreds of years. However, in more recent times, the development of electrical powered hand drills has caused an explosion in the variety of types, styles, and uses of accessories that attach to drills. Additionally, with the yet more recent advent of high-capacity, light-weight, portable batteries, the scope of that growth has continued to expand. Put quite simply: gone are the days of the simple hand drill with four sizes of wood bits; instead, many portable drill owners have a hundred or more drill bits, nut drivers, screw driver bits, spade bits, twist bits, hole saws, countersink bits, auger bits, masonry bits, etc. Additionally, the number and variety of construction, carpentry, and handyman tools continues to grow and keeping all of these items organized, and within easy reach is a significant challenge.
The battery-powered, portable drill is one of the more commonly used tools, and yet, it is often not readily at hand because of its odd shape and difficulty in keeping it upright and accessible. This is especially true if a bit or other accessory is installed in the drill chuck as the resulting tool is often too end-heavy and will not sit upright on its base. Furthermore, even if a given drill is designed to sit upright, it is very easy to knock over or damage as a construction site or work area can be a chaotic place. A number of holsters or holders which are designed to be worn exist, but they require that a person constantly carry all the weight of the drill—a significant drawback that can be dangerous when the holster or drill hooks on something or otherwise gets in the way. What is needed is a portable drill ready stand and tool caddy that safely and securely holds a drill in a ready position and provides a quick and easily-accessible storage location for drill bits and all the associated accessories, tools, etc. that are commonly needed by the carpenter, handyman, construction worker or hobbyist.